Taster
by PenguinsOfDoom
Summary: A unfortunate dare had Draco kissing harry, but what's bothering him enough to not throw a hissy fit over it? Drabble. DMHP SLASH.


**Disclaimer; Meh, Harry Potter and all his companions and such belong to Ms Rowling, NOT me, NOT me!**

* * *

Taster

In the morning after a wild, crazy, Slytherin party, and Blaise Zabini was missing breakfast to nurse his terrible hangover. He had been the last up in the morning, and, to his horror, found that his house mates taken the entire stock of hangover potions. Even his secret hoard had been ransacked! Oh, the audacity! Blaise winced as Draco suddenly burst inside the common room, looking flushed.

"Blaise! I did it! I can't believe it, but I did it!"

"Huh?" said Blaise having no idea what his friend was talking about.

"I did the dare, stupid!"

Blaise frowned, annoyed at his intelligence being mocked, especially by the one who most probably stole his secret hangover potion. Then his eyes widened.

"You kissed Potter! Oh, great, the one time I miss breakfast and this happens!"

"No fear," scowled Draco angrily, "Pansy took great delight in taking pictures."

The olive skinned boy laughed. Oh how hilarious! At the party, they played truth or dare and the combination of Pansy's twisted mind and Draco being pissed as hell had resulted in him taking an oath binding spell to kiss Potter in the morning. 'With tongues and all!' were the exact words. In front of everybody.

"So," he said as Draco collapsed onto the sofa, "how was it?"

Draco looked at him, horrified. "Disgusting, of course! It's Potter for god's sake!"

"Now, Draco…?"

"Fine! It was…it was…alright."

Blaise smirked.

"Just alright?"

"Yes! Just alright!"

Blaise suppressed a snigger. Draco blushed adorably with embarrassment and stared firmly at the ceiling.

"So that's why you keep on touching your lips is it?" asked Blaise playfully.

Draco quickly drew his hand away.

"Shut up, I didn't!"

There was a moment of silence.

"There you did it again!"

"I didn't!"

"You did! And you're licking your lips as well. What, Draco? You finally fallen for Potter?"

"No!" he screeched, "it's not like that, it's, it's…"

"It's?" prompted Blaise.

"The taste."

"The taste?"

"Yeah, the taste in his mouth. It's weird. I don't know what it is! It's a food, I can tell but what _is_ it…?"

"Wait, let me get this straight," interrupted Blaise, his cursed hang over finally clearing, "you're bothered about what Potter had for breakfast?"

"You have no idea how good it tastes, Blaise. It's amazing! I want to know what it is."

Blaise raised his eyebrows, "Are you sure it wasn't just Potter and your unconscious desire for him?"

"The only desire I have right now is find out what this is, it's bloody delicious! Taste it, Blaise, then you'll understand, go on taste it!"

Draco opened his mouth in invitation. Blaise looked at it, considering what to do. There was that disgust of spit sharing with Potter but overall, the curiosity to what sort of taste bothered Draco enough to forget to become hysterical about actually _kissing_ Harry fricking Potter won out in the end. Blaise slipped in his tongue in Draco's awaiting mouth, only to immediately withdraw it in repulsion.

"Urgh! What is that! It's vile!" he cried, conjuring up a glass of water to rinse out his mouth.

"What's got into you?" asked Draco annoyed, clearly thinking it was himself, not the wonderful taste which made Blaise react so, "it's not as if it's the first time your tongue found my mouth."

It was true; Blaise had kissed Draco enough times to know that wasn't him that was the source of that god awful taste. Granted, these kisses were usually induced by vast amounts of alcohol, drugs and raging hormones, when the boys were both out of their minds, but Blaise knew what Draco tasted like and it definitely wasn't that disgusting bitterness.

"That is the single most horrible thing I've ever tasted," he commented dryly, drinking the water again. Draco frowned.

"What are you talking about? It's bloody fantastic! It's the nicest thing _I've _ever tasted!"

"You're crazy! Kissing Potter must have addled your brain!"

"You're the crazy one! Look I'll prove it, hey Pansy!" Draco called to the Slytherin girl who just came in excitedly, waving around some photos.

"Draco, look! They're processed already; it took, like, five seconds!"

"Never mind those," said Draco impatiently, "come here and kiss me."

A normal person would have questioned this response, especially if what they held in their hand was a most dangerous potential blackmail material, but Pansy was never normal around Draco and never missed an opportunity to kiss him. She eagerly latched her lips to his, and then almost instantly retched.

"Draco!" she cried, after downing the remaining water in Blaise's glass, "what's wrong with your mouth? It tastes nasty!"

"You think so too?" asked Blaise coolly, "Guess that makes you the crazy one, Dray."

"Potter!" Pansy squealed, making both boys wince, "He must have done something! He soiled your mouth with his filthy half blood germs!"

"_Shut up_!" screamed Draco, bolting up, "I'll show you! I'll show all of you who's the crazy ones!"

With that he tore out of the Common Room and made his way back to the Great Hall. The remaining two glanced sideways at each other in shock, before rushing after him. They froze in horror as they spotted Draco standing in front of Harry, who was shielding himself with his plate.

"Potter, hey, Potter," Draco said, trying to look past the constantly moving plate, "Get that damn thing out of the way, Potter!"

He plucked the offending obstacle out of Harry's hands. Now without any other defence, Harry covered his blushing face with his hands.

"Potter! What the hell do you think you're doing! Get your hands off, off!" Draco pulled away the hands. Emerald eyes glared angrily back.

"What?" Harry spat, "I know it was a dare, ok! What the hell do you want now…wah?"

Harry gaped as Draco leaned forward and started sniffing him. The paler boy suddenly stopped and brightened like he had just found what he was smelling for, and grabbed hold of Harry's chin to lick off the crumbs around his mouth. Harry's blush deepened and their audience gasped but Draco was too busy giving open mouthed kisses around the other boy's face to notice he was being watched.

"Oh no, not again," was all Harry was able to say before Draco crushed his lips over his opened ones, Draco taking no qualms about pushing his tongue inside to capture that intoxicating taste. Harry first shuddered at this quite unwanted contact but melted down to the kiss with a deep throaty moan as Draco's tongue did wonders inside.

The school stared, stunned as they looked upon their two greatest rivals make out for the second time. And breakfast wasn't even over yet. Blaise, never keeping his eyes off the two boys, whispered lowly to Pansy;

"Was it like this before?"

"No," she replied, she too, absorbed by what was taking place, "the first time Draco just went up to Potter and said, 'Open your mouth,' and Potter was stupid enough to do it without thinking, and Draco just kissed him. It only lasted, like, about thirty seconds and I think Potter was paralysed with shock or something."

"He _certainly_ isn't now."

"Uh-huh."

"So this is how Draco tries to prove to us that he's not crazy."

They resumed their silence for a few minutes.

"Blaise, I do believe I just heard Potter whimper."

"So?" snorted Blaise, "Both Draco and Potter's been moaning and groaning like animals for the past five minutes."

"But come on Blaise, _whimpered_!"

"No wonder he's whimpering. For _I _do believe I see Draco sucking on his tongue like a lollipop. In and out, in and out, all slickly and wet. And look, Potter's now got his hands up Draco's shirt. Never knew he swung _that_ way. But I suppose it's easy to get lost in the moment."

"Uh-huh."

Blaise for the first time since, well, since the moment Draco approached Harry, glanced at the girl next to him.

"Pansy, are you getting turned on by this?"

She too tore her eyes away to look at him. She grinned cheekily.

"Who isn't?"

"Er…Snape?"

"I bet he is actually. I bet that the twitching in his eyes are his way of telling us he's having a hard on."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," commented Blaise as he spotted the Potions Master's hand disappear under the table. The two Slytherins now continued to study Snape, becoming the only two not to be focused entirely on the antics of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

Finally, Harry seemed to come back to his senses. He pulled his mouth away, panting slightly.

"Malfoy!"

"What?" asked Draco, nibbling on Harry's bottom lip. He closed his eyes, furrowing his brows in concentration. "Mmmm, what _is_ that?"

"m, m, m, Malfoy…"started Harry shakily but was unable to carry on when Draco started to suck on it instead, looking up into his eyes.

Finally Draco pulled away. He frowned thoughtfully.

"What _is_ it? Maybe it _is_ just you, Potter."

"What are you on about!" cried Harry.

"The taste. Yeah, maybe it is just you…" Draco muttered, more to himself than Harry, before standing.

"Right, I made up my mind. Until I find out that is, I'm going to kiss you every morning after breakfast, understood?"

Harry just gaped. Again.

"Good," said Draco, giving one last lingering kiss before walking out of the Great Hall with his friends closely behind him.

"hah!" said Draco triumphantly to Blaise and Pansy, "I showed _you, _didn't I?"

"Yeah, you sure did, Draco," nodded Blaise, adding lowly to himself, "how incredibly insane and blonde you are."

Back at the Gryffindor table, Hermione looked quizzically at Harry, so seemed more or less calm (if not slightly content) with his new found arrangement with Draco.

"Harry," asked Hermione confusedly (oh, something that doesn't happen often, I must add!), "why, didn't you just tell Malfoy what it was, I mean, you _do_ know, don't you?"

Harry shrugged and took a bite out o his piece of toast, on which the beginning of all this commotion was spread.

Seamus nudged him and waggled his eyebrows in an _interesting_ manner, "It's cause 'arry enjoyed, didn't ya, you dirty little monkey!" he laughed crudely, "Not that _I_ would object to a complimentary kiss every morning from Draco Malfoy!"

"Us neither!" giggled Parvati and Lavender. Neville frowned.

"What I want to know is why Malfoy didn't just look at what Harry was having for breakfast?"

Harry shrugged again. "Blonde moment?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" cried Ron, just back from frozen (by shock) state, "are you telling me that Malfoy KISSED you because of that disgusting black stuff that Dean bought over from Muggles?"

"Yeah," said Harry absentmindedly, "well, the second time anyway."

"But why! It's horrible, only you and Dean like it!"

"And Malfoy," Hermione added.

Dean sidled up to Harry and grinned, "Hey does this mean Malfoy's in our 'Love Club' now?"

"Probably. Hah to you 'Hate Club'" Harry nodded smugly.

Ron narrowed his eyes in distaste, "You are such freaks. I'm damn proud to be in the 'Hate Club'!"

To the amazement of the rest of the school (who had not heard the conversation) Harry laughed heartily before taking another bite,

Marmite. You either love it or you hate it.

**

* * *

Yes, this started out from the big 'war' like thing my friends and I had between our opinions on marmite. I was in the 'Love clubs' while an overwhelming majority were in the 'hate club'. Thus being, I made my two fav Hogwarts boys love marmite as much as I do.**

**For those who don't know what marmite is, then your not british. Basically. Its yeast extract (wow, it sounds so disgusting like that) which you can spread on toast. It has a extremely (gorgeous) strong bitter taste that many people can't stand. Marmite's slogan is 'you either love it or you hate it,' thus the ending line.**

**For those who do know about marmite please tell me whether you like it or not. It'll bring m great pleasure know that there are some marmite fans out there! **


End file.
